yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 134
"The Road of Ruin! The Future Favored by Synchro Summon" is the one hundred thirty fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Crow manages to Summon "Black-Winged Dragon" to aid Yusei against Jakob. With thoughts of Crow inside his heart, Yusei Summons "Shooting Star Dragon", and fights hard against "Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity". However, Jakob shows him the image of New Domino City in the future, which has become a desolate wasteland, with tablets of former Synchro Monsters scattered all over the place. Jakob shows Team 5D's memories of Lester, Primo and Jakob's past during the destruction of New Domino City by a massive army of Machine Emperors, claiming that this is the future that results from Synchro Summoning. Though he receives a severe shock from it, Yusei, determined to stop the vision from becoming real, continues the Duel.]] Summary Present Crow has just Synchro Summoned "Black-Winged Dragon" and lost to Jakob, who is surprised that someone would sacrifice themself to Summon a Synchro Monster. Crow explains the loss was for the sake of the team. He and his friends aren't selfish like Jakob had thought humans were, Crow says, and they share thoughts and fight as one; That is what they call bonds. Crow exits the circuit, leaving the rest to Yusei. Bruno and Akiza give Yusei some encouragement before he leaves. Yusei nods and asks them to take care of Jack and Crow. With Team 5D's down to their last duelist, the MC says that the World Racing Grand Prix final is reaching its climax. Jakob doesn't know why Crow left Yusei his Synchro Monster. He says that since it's a Synchro Monster it will just become food for "Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity" and Yusei will be sent to Hell. Lester mocks Crow's move, calling it foolish, but Primo advises Jakob to ignore him and focus on Yusei. He feels Yusei is the real threat, although Lester thinks he's overestimating him. At Team 5D's station, Akiza asks why Crow Summoned "Black-Winged Dragon". Bruno isn't sure after what happened to "Red Nova Dragon". He worries that if "Black-Winged Dragon" is likewise absorbed by a "Machine Emperor", it will all be over. Crow is now placed in an infirmary with Jack. Stephanie, Carly and Mina worry over Jack's bed, leaving Trudge with Crow, who hopes and begs for Yusei will to use the card well. At the Duel, Yusei knows why Crow left "Black-Winged Dragon" to him; Throughout all the hardship they experienced in the World Racing Grand Prix, they didn't fight with their individual Decks, they fought using three Decks. He calls for Jakob to bring it on and the Duel commences. Yusei has 4000 Life Points, while Jakob has 12000. Yusei begins his turn and both players SPC goes up to 4. Yusei Summons "Wave Wall" in Defense Mode, Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. He looks at "Black-Winged Dragon" and promises that Crow can count on him. Jakob comments that even though his opponent's knows the path of their destruction, they still think they can win with Synchro Monsters. He calls them pitiful and prepares to make them disappear. Jakob begins his turn and both players SPC rises to 5. He plans to feed "Black-Winged Dragon" into "Grannel", who already has 15500 ATK. Bruno worries that if "Grannel" inflicts its Piercing damage, Yusei will lose. "Grannel" attacks "Black-Winged Dragon", but Yusei activates the effect of "Wave Wall". Since he controls a Synchro Monster, he is able to negate the attack. Team 5D's get excited. Since "Grannel" is five monsters being treated as one, it can only attack once and Yusei is able to negate one attack per turn. Lester says that it's not bad and Primo expected at least that much from Yusei. Since his "Machine Emperor" monster didn't destroy the monster it attacked by battle, Jakob activates "Attack Cannon" Releasing "Grannel Attack" to destroy "Black-Winged Dragon". Yusei tells Crow that he can rest at ease and activates "Shadow Impulse", which is another card Crow left on the field for him. He is able to Summon a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck with the same Level and Type as the Synchro Monster just destroyed, but its ATK becomes 0 and its effects are negated. He chooses "Stardust Dragon". Team 5D's cheer and Bruno suspects that Yusei is going to evolve it into "Shooting Star Dragon". Jakob says not to get too conceited for surviving the attack, his bonds are to be destroyed by "Grannel" anyway. Regardless of how much it struggles, an ant cannot defeat an elephant, he adds. He elaborates that an elephant will not recognize a small existence like an ant passing by and Team New World are the elephants trying to change history, while Team 5D's are just ants who can do nothing but pass by. Jakob revives the left arm of "Grannel" in a more powerful form, by Summoning "Grannel Attack 3". Since he has 4 Speed Counters, Jakob activates "Speed Spell - Silent Burn" which inflicts 300 damage to his opponent for each of his monsters that didn't attack. He inflicts 1200 damage to Yusei, telling him to feel the power of an elephant. Yusei swerves for a moment and regains control with his Life Points down to 2800. Had Yusei crashed there, Jakob says that he would have spared himself further pain that awaits him. Jakob Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei refuses to give up against them trying to change history and vows to keep fighting no matter what. This is all foolishness as far as Jakob is concerned. There is no hope for Yusei, he believes and plans to show Yusei what the future is like. The infinity symbol on Jakob's mouth cover lights up and a larger infinity symbol appears in the sky. The Signers Marks of the Dragon all light up too. Lester and Primo are surprised that Jakob is showing them this and Primo orders him to stop. Future visions The symbol in the sky activates and Team 5D's consciousnesses are transported to another world. The group wonder where they are and Yusei explains that he has seen the scene in this wormhole before. They look below themselves and see Duel Monsters sealed in stone slabs in a red wasteland below them. Jack thinks it looks like a graveyard. Suddenly Akiza spots the rings from the center New Domino's bridge network. Stunned, Yusei tries to convince himself that this is a lie. Primo, Jakob and Lester then appear before them and Jakob explains that they shall be shown the truth of the future. Yusei asks if this is the future of New Domino. Jakob informs him that it all began with Synchro Summons and the scenery changes to a few years previous. This time the City is brighter and in working order. There are a number of floating structures above the city. A number of Turbo Duelists and shown on a road all Synchro Summoning. In a arena for ground dueling, a hologram of a cowgirl holds up "Naturia Leodrake", while other duelists all around her raise their Synchro Monsters too. Both the world and dueling have evolved and people became more obsessed with dueling, Jakob narrates. Synchro Summoning even became a symbol for this town, he says and Duel Academy is shown, where a teacher is explaining Synchro Summoning by pointing to a projection showing "Plaguespreader Zombie" and "Marauding Captain" being used to Summon "Ally of Justice Catastor". At this time, Duel Runners and Synchro Summons grew rapidly, both of which were linked with Ener-D. The Ener-D's rotation speed continually increased as the world evolved, but the evolution was too quick. Lester laughs that the evolution was indeed incredible and keeps laughing, until Primo tels him to shut up. Lester then wails in terror as an army of Machine Emperors appear. The people in the city all look up in surprise, but the Machine Emperors then start attacking and destroy the city. Leo points below to where Lester is visible, running with his parents. The present day Lester says that is his memory of this age. Below Lester and his parents are struck by a blast from one of the emperors. Lester survives, but his parents are killed. The scenery changes slightly and Primo says that this is his memory. The memory Primo is with a girl inside a destroyed building, both of them armed. After a Machine Emperor Grannel passes, they both shoot at it, doing some damage. They look at each other in triumph, but then the building is shot at and the girl is killed. As Primo cries out loud, the Machine Emperor appears in front of him and he shoots at it in anger. Team 5D's watch in horror. The greed of humanity had finally reached its peak, Jakob explains, and at that time the Ener-D suddenly became uncontrollable as it reacted to the greed. The Ener-D went berserk and caused explosions all across the world. Yusei accuses Jakob of lying as he refuses to believe Ener-D would go berserk again. Jakob angrily insists that he is telling the truth and shows his memory of the world he considers to have been destroyed by humanity's foolishness. The scenery shifts to Jakob in the destroyed world, who is dressed in rags and walking through the destroyed city, devoid of any other people. Present day Jakob says that he was the chosen one, although he didn't know if it was through luck or misfortune. As the only survivor, he wandered around, but nobody could hear his voice. Team 5D's look at the destroyed world and think "This is our future", before being transported back to the present. Present Yusei continues the Duel, wondering if Synchro Summoning will really lead to that world. He decides not to believe it, causing Jakob to ask if he is trying to escape fate. Yusei accuses Jakob of lying about Synchro Summoning causing that future. This kind of ignorance is what led to the destruction, Jakob comments, but Yusei is convinced that they can decide the fate of the future themselves. Yusei begins his turn and both players SPC goes up to 6. Yusei Summons "Mono Synchron" and uses its effect to change the Level of "Wave Wall" to 1. Yusei tunes "Wave Wall" to "Mono Synchron" and chants "Clustering hopes will open the new speed's horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, 'Formula Synchron'." as he Synchro Summons "Formula Synchron". He believes that their bonds will open the path to a better future and uses his Clear Mind as he tunes "Stardust Dragon" with "Formula Synchron" and chants "Clustering dreams and hopes will open the door onto evolution. Become the path its light shines upon. Accel Synchro! Be born 'Shooting Star Dragon'" as he Accel Synchro Summons "Shooting Star Dragon". Yusei activates the effect of "Shooting Star Dragon". He can check the top 5 cards on his Deck, shuffle it and "Shooting Star Dragon" can attack once for each Tuner monster among the 5. He absorbs the other Signers' brithmarks, forming the complete Mark of the Dragon on his back. The cards Yusei reveals are "Drill Synchron", "Debris Dragon", "Nitro Synchron", "Quickdraw Synchron" and "Effect Veiler", all of which are Tuner monsters, allowing "Shooting Star Dragon" to attack 5 times. Using its "Stardust Mirage" attack "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Grannel Attack 3", but Jakob uses the effect of "Grannel Guard" to redirect the attack to the equipped "Red Nova Dragon". "Red Nova Dragon" has 3500 ATK, while "Shooting Star Dragon" has only 3300, but Yusei uses "Synchro Striker Unit" to raise it to 4300. Due to the effect of "Grannel Carrier", Jakob is able to prevent "Red Nova Dragon" from being destroyed once. But Jakob still takes damage, so his Life Points are lowered to 11200 and the ATK of "Machine Emperor Grannel" becomes 14700. "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Red Nova Dragon" a second time, destroying it. Both Jakob's Life Points and the ATK of "Grannel" are at 10400 now. "Shooting Star Dragon" proceeds to attack "Grannel Attack 3", "Grannel Top", dropping Jakob's Life Points to 7900 and 4100 respectively. Finally "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity", destroying it along with "Grannel Guard" and "Grannel Carrier", leaving Jakob with 3900 Life Points. Yusei Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. The effect of "Synchro Strike Unit" causes "Shooting Star Dragon" to lose 800 ATK, lowering it to 3500. Yusei speeds ahead, so that his Duel Runner is in beside Jakob's and explains that this is their power towards the future; Synchro Summon and Accel Synchro Summon have stopped Yliaster's ambition. Jakob asks if Yusei is sure he wants to see his future that badly. Thanks to Yusei his field is now reduced to a burnt land. This reminds Yusei of the wasteland in the vision of the future. Jakob says not to worry and is joined by Lester and Primo as he says "Aporia will fix that". Yusei repeats "Aporia?", wondering what this is. Jakob explains that he, Lester and Primo are three beings that strive towards justice and bring hope into this world and the time has come for them to become one. The infinity symbol over his mouth glows, followed by a larger one lighting-up in the sky and then the ones over Lester and Primo's eyes. Jakob is ejected from his Duel Runner and flies towards the infinity symbol in the sky. He is joined by Lester and Primo, who compliments Jakob and comments that he has finally gotten another chance to settle things with Yusei. Lester and Primo's bodies merge into Jakob's. His face now bears the three infinity symbols' from Jakob's mouth, Primo's right eye and Lester's left eye. The three join to form a mask and the body changes form. The mask disappears once the transformation is complete. Yusei looks up in surprise and asks what's happening. The combination of the three opens his eyes and identifies himself as Aporia. Featured Duels Yusei vs Jakob :... Continued from the previous episode. Yusei inherits all of Crow's cards. ;Yusei's turn * Yusei: 4 SPC * Jakob: 4 SPC Yusei Normal Summons "Wave Wall" (DEF: 2000). He Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. ;Jakob's turn * Yusei: 5 SPC * Jakob: 5 SPC Jakob attacks "Black-Winged Dragon" with "Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity", aiming to use "Grannel Attack's" effect, but Yusei activates the effect of "Wave Wall", negating the attack. Jakob activates his face-down "Attack Cannon", sending "Grannel Attack" to the Graveyard to destroy "Black-Winged Dragon". Yusei then activates Crow's "Shadow Impulse", Special Summoning "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 0). Jakob Normal Summons "Grannel Attack 3" (ATK: 1800), and activates "Speed Spell - Silent Burn", inflicting 1200 damage to Yusei (Yusei: 2800 Life Points). Jakob Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. ;Yusei's turn * Yusei: 6 SPC * Jakob: 6 SPC Yusei Normal Summons "Mono Synchron" and activates its effect to reduce the Level of "Wave Wall" to 1. He sends "Mono Synchron" and "Wave Wall" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Formula Synchron". He then sends "Mono Synchron" and "Stardust Dragon" to the Graveyard to Accel Synchro Summon "Shooting Star Dragon" (ATK: 3300). Yusei activates the effect of "Shooting Star Dragon", checking the top 5 cards of his Deck. They are "Drill Synchron", "Debris Dragon", "Nitro Synchron", "Quickdraw Synchron", and "Effect Veiler". This means "Shooting Star Dragon" can attack 5 times this turn. Yusei attacks "Grannel Attack 3", but Jakob uses the effect of "Grannel Guard" to redirect the attack to the absorbed "Red Nova Dragon" (ATK: 3500). Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Striker Unit" raising the ATK of "Shooting Star Dragon" by 1000 (ATK: 4300). Jakob uses the effect of "Grannel Carrier" to prevent "Red Nova Dragon" from being destroyed (Jakob: 11200 Life Points, "Machine Emperor Grannel": 14700 ATK). Yusei attacks "Red Nova Dragon" again, this time destroying it (Jakob: 10400 Life Points, "Machine Emperor Grannel": 10400 ATK). Yusei then attacks "Grannel Attack 3", destroying it (Jakob: 7900 Life Points, "Machine Emperor Grannel": 7900 ATK). Yusei attacks "Grannel Top", destroying it (Jakob: 4100 Life Points, "Machine Emperor Grannel": 4100 ATK). Yusei's attacks "Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity", destroying it along with "Grannel Guard" and "Grannel Carrier" (Jakob: 3900 Life Points). Yusei Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. During the End Phase, "Shooting Star Dragon" loses 800 ATK due to "Synchro Striker Unit" (ATK: 3500). At this point Jakob, Lester and Primo merge together to form Aporia. * ''Continued next episode... Featured cards The following cards were used in this episodes. Cards which debuted here are in italics. Mistakes * When Yusei activates "Synchro Striker Unit", he calls it a Continuous Trap. Although there is no icon on the card, making it a Normal Trap. Notes